Sailor V Makes the Scene
"The Sailor Moon I know can barely swing a hammock!" ''-''Raye Sailor V Makes the Scene is the 29th episode of Sailor Moon. It was preceded by Tuxedo Melvin and followed by A Crystal Clear Destiny. Plot Zoycite and Malachite devise a plan to draw Tuxedo Mask to them and take his two rainbow crystals. Malachite decides to go with Zoycite this time. A bank robbery is stopped by a fake Sailor Moon who uses a boomerang, and kicks the robber in the face, knocking him out. Luna is awoken by the news report, looking up just in time to see the robber being taken away by Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, or Keishichō, officers as the fake Sailor Moon watches, leaving Luna in shock. Later, two people are cleaning a window on a tall building when someone throws ice crystals to sever the ropes and make one of them fall. The fake Sailor Moon swings in on a rope and saves him. Serena and Lita witness this and call the others, and they discuss who she could be, if she is their friend or enemy, and if she could be the fifth Sailor Scout. An unknown girl and a white cat watch nearby. Later, Malachite traps the fake Sailor Moon, hanging from a metal structure, down at the harbor. The girls all transform to save the fake Sailor Moon and find out her true identity. They confront Malachite, who traps them in a dark dome. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter try to attack Malachite, but are unable to penetrate the dome. Malachite then begins to shrink the dome. Tuxedo Mask appears and rescues the fake Sailor Moon seconds before the metal structure is struck by lightning. The fake Sailor Moon then stabs Tuxedo Mask with an ice crystal, and reveals her true identity to be Zoycite. She attacks Tuxedo Mask and chases after him. Meanwhile the Sailor Scouts are still unable to break the dome, as Malachite is the strongest warrior of the Negaverse. The dome stops shrinking, but begins to weaken them. Zoycite soon has Tuxedo Mask cornered, knocking his mask off with her Zoy attack. Queen Beryl witnesses this in her crystal ball, and now knows his true identity. Then, a Venus Crescent Beam Smash comes out of nowhere and hits Zoycite's hand. She looks and sees the fifth Sailor Scout, shadowed against the window, but both she and Tuxedo Mask disappear. Zoycite returns to tell Malachite about her attacker, and he's just as shocked as he's captured the Scouts. Just when the Sailor Scouts are almost dead, Tuxedo Mask offers to give Malachite and Zoycite his crystals to let them go. Then, a voice yells out that Tuxedo Mask isn't handing over anything. The bad guys notice, and the voice is that of the mysterious girl from before, Sailor Venus. Her presence now known, she takes off her Sailor V mask and reveals her identity, and tells them that if they're looking for trouble, it's coming right back at them. She hits Malachite's hands with a Venus Crescent Beam Smash, breaking the force field as she broke Malachite's concentration. The white cat, named Artemis, also appears. He is the guardian cat of Sailor Venus. Before the Sailor Scouts can fight Zoycite and Malachite, Queen Beryl calls them back. Though she knows they don't have the crystals, she thinks it is too risky for them to fight now; also warning Zoycite to never question her orders again. Afterward, Sailor Moon asks Sailor Venus if she is the Moon Princess. She replies "I don't know." While the girls are happy to be reunited, Artemis cuts their celebration short, warning them of the high stakes that await them all next time. Notes *First appearance of Mina / Sailor Venus and Artemis *First time the Sailor Scouts encounter Malachite Trivia *It is worth noting that this episode, the one where Sailor Venus first appears, is the first episode where Malachite takes damage. This is noteworthy because the first time Zoycite takes damage (Lita punching her in the face) is the same episode where Sailor Jupiter first appears. Likewise, the first damage they take is from the Sailor Scout to first appear in the episode. *This is the fourth episode where a Sailor Scout first appears besides Sailor Moon, the first was "Computer School Blues" with Sailor Mercury's debut, the second was Sailor Mars's debut in "An Uncharmed Life" and the third was "Jupiter Comes Thundering In" where Sailor Jupiter arrives. Sailor Venus appears at the end of the episode. Category:Sailor Moon episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Sailor Venus